NaruSaku Rock
by 77x7
Summary: Naruto finally takes the next step from just occasional dates, and makes Sakura his girlfriend. They are later sent on a dangerous mission that might prove to be the couples last. Rated T for Drama/Romance/Awesomeness.
1. Best day ever!

This is my 1st story that ive ever written. I hope you guys like it. Please rate/review. Tell me if i spelt somthing wrong. I think that i might of spelt 'massages' wrong. **Bold**= Inner people talking. _Italic_= people thnking.

Ive seen alot of people do this so i guess ill do it aswell...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Sakura, wait!"

Sakura turned around to see her blonde teammate running after her.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura asked after he caught up with her.

"Well…uh…" Naruto stammered.

"Naruto hurry up and spit it out, I have to be at the hospital for my shift in 30 minutes!"

"Well, I was wondering… that maybe… if I could take you out on a date later today?"

Naruto's face was bright pink, as he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Sakura sighed inwardly. It had been 3 weeks since asked her on a date. _Since when did I start keeping track of when I out with Naruto?_ Sakura thought to herself. But she missed his shy, but sweet attitude he showed her on such rare occasions. He treated her like royalty. She looked at him then, as he waited patiently for a response. She couldn't help but smile.

"Sure Naruto, why not?" Sakura finally responded after what Naruto thought to be decades.

"WooWhooo!" Naruto leapt into the air with joy at the thought of Sakura being with him on a _date!_

"Thank you, Sakura! I won't let you regret it!" Naruto told her suddenly becoming serious. Which made Sakura blush slightly.

"My shift ends at 6:30" Sakura warned him. "So don't be late!"

"Don't worry Sakura" Naruto told her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Through the whole day Naruto worked hard at his training, so he could get home so he could clean up his house, and so he could get ready for his date. It even surprised Kakashi when he saw his former pupil create 1,000 shadow clones and begin creating one handed Odama Rasengans.

"Wow, Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Don't you think that you're going a little overboard?"

A Naruto from the crowd turned toward him.

"I have to do this Kakashi-sensei." The Naruto explained to him. "I have to get all of this done before I can go on a date with Sakura."

"Naruto." Kakashi advised him. "If you keep this up you will be too tired to go out on a date in the first place. Why don't you save today's training and do it tomorrow? That way you can get prepared for you date with Sakura?"

All of the Narutos' stopped and said to him.

"That's a great idea Kakashi-sensei!"

With a huge puff of smoke, all of the Narutos' except one disappeared.

"Whoa." Naruto said disoriented as the memories of all of his clones rushed into his mind. He faintly saw the sight of dried grass rushing toward him as he fell forward. He heard Kakashi say something before he only saw black.

* * *

Sakura's day couldn't have been going any better, she reflected. Naruto had finally asked her out on a date. Which made her Inner-Sakura bust into a dance. One of her long time patients, who had broke both of her legs from a falling tree, was finally able to walk by herself and would be able to leave the hospital soon._ Yup_. Sakura thought to herself._ This day couldn't be going better._

Then Kakashi walked into the waiting room. Sakura, who had been daydreaming, jumped in surprise when he called her name.

"Sakura" Kakashi called.

"Oh, hi Kakashi sensei." Sakura greeted him with a smile. "What brings you he-"

Then she noticed Naruto laying on his back. Her eyes widened. _Naruto!_

"W-what happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked her voice filled with worry._ Why am I so worried? Naruto has been through more dangerous things than this. Get it together Sakura!_

"Don't worry Sakura." Kakashi warned her. "He just went a bit too far with his shadow clones and fainted when they all disappeared. I just want him to get checked out just to be sure."

Sakura motioned to a wheel-chair next to a wall. "Set him into the wheel-chair" Sakura told him, suddenly becoming serious. "Ill take him to an examining room now."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Well it looks like I'm not going to be needed here, so ill just go now."

"Ok, bye Kakashi-sensei" Sakura responded with a backward glance, as she wheeled Naruto through a set of doors.

Once in the examining room, Sakura lifted Naruto onto the bed using her chakra-enhanced strength. She then took out a small flashlight from a drawer, and quickly shined it into Naruto's left eye. Seeing nothing wrong she closed his eyelid and returned the flashlight back into the drawer. Quickly removing Naruto's orange jacket and black shirt, she then checked his heart beet using a stethoscope. With each pound of his heart she became less and less worried. Sakura stepped back, and couldn't help but notice Naruto's muscular torso.

_Wow!_ She realized._ Naruto sure has a nice body._ Her gaze lowered to his chiseled abs. _I wonder what they feel like. _She thought to herself. Inner-Sakura shouted to her. "**Why don't you feel them and find out?!"** Sakura blushed heavily at the thought of touching Naruto's bare chest. Somehow it seemed dirty, but her curiosity got the best of her.

She slowly took a step towards her sleeping comrade and reached down. She suddenly shot a glance at Naruto's face, making sure that he was asleep. He looked cute while he sleeps she realized. The occasional twitch of his cheek indicating that he was dreaming. Hesitantly, she touched and felt his chest. His skin was tanned after the long days of training, but surprisingly soft. No doubt the Fox had healed him. She could feel his muscles underneath his skin. She lowered her hand toward his abs.

Again she got the feeling that she was doing something dirty. _Why am I thinking about this so much?_ She asked herself. _It's only Naruto after all._ His abs flexed every time he breathed out and it really showed off his well chiseled abs. Inner-Sakura began drooling. "**Oh my gosh!! He's so hot!"**_I know right? Wait what did I just say? It's Naruto, my best friend I shouldn't be having these thoughts_. Sakura told herself._ I like Saskue after all._** "No you don't, you like Naruto."** _Shut_ _up no I don't!_ Sakura told Inner-Sakura. _Naruto is annoying, obnoxious, perverted, rude…_** "You also think he's funny, dependable, cute, caring, determined, cute… **Inner-Sakura countered.** As for perverted look what you're doing right, while he's asleep!" **_You know what? Shut up! I'm not doing anything wrong! And stop talking. Sakura told Inner-Sakura. It's weird for people to talk to themselves.__** "Fine, but you still like Naruto!"**_

**

* * *

**

Naruto had awoken to a world of black. He started to panic. _Why can't I see anything! OMG! I'm I blind?!_ Then he realized that he had his eyelids' closed. _Oooooh, that's why I can't see a freakin' thing. _Slowly he began to notice the things around him. _Its seems that I'm laying on a mattress or some type of bed._ Then he felt something warm, soft, and gentle touching his chest and abs. _I wonder who or what is touching me? _Then he realized something. _Wait… if someone is touching my skin, then were are my clothes?_ Naruto slowly began to panic_. What if someone is prepping me to get dissected? OMG!! I don't want to die!_ He slowly opened his eyes preparing for the worst. What he saw was probably the biggest surprise in his life. Sakura was standing over him, slowly sliding her hands over his chest and abs. He felt his heart rate quicken, and blood rushed to his face.

"Sakura! What are you doing!?" Naruto asked her, almost screaming. He wasn't angry or anything, just scared from what his mind thought of what was about to happen to him, on the contrary if he wasn't so scared that he was about to die some painful horrible death he might have been quiet happy, in more ways than one.

Naruto who was almost shouting, was nothing to the sound his pink haired friend was making.

"AAHHH!!" Sakura screamed, jumping almost 5 feet in the air. "Na-Ru-To! You idiot! You scared me half to death! Don't you know better than too suddenly start screaming like a maniac?!"

Naruto cringed in fear. No matter what, nothing is scarier then Sakura when she's mad.

"I'm sorry Sakura, please don't hit me!" Naruto pleaded, raising his arms over his head to protect himself. "It's just that you scared me."

There was a long silence as Sakura tried to find her voice. Realizing that he was in no immediate danger, Naruto lowered his arms.

"By the way Sakura, what were you doing?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

Sakura blushed heavily. Naruto saw her blush but thought that it was because she was still angry.

"I was… ah… um… massaging your stomach muscles." Sakura lied.

"Umm… why?" Naruto asked suddenly checking his body for any signs of bleeding or injury.

"Well… Kakashi-sensei said that you fainted from training so I thought that your muscles might cramp so I decided to massage them. After all you won't be any help to the team or village if you can't move." Sakura lied, crushing all of his hopes that she might have been doing that for some other reason.

"Oh… ok Sakura, thanks then, I guess." Naruto said a little disappointed.

Naruto began searching for his shirt, and when he found it, began putting it back on. When only his head was through a hole Sakura stopped him.

"Wait, I'm not done massaging you yet, and after all of that I don't want my work to go to waste and you start getting cramps." Sakura informed him. Then she blushed when she heard her own words. _I sound like a retard. Why did I tell him that I still need to message him? Now he's going to think that I like him or something._

Naruto saw her blush again. _Jeez, she must be really angry. Though I'm glad she's holding it in and not wailing on me. Wait what if she's sick!? She might have a fever._ Naruto thought, worrying himself. He decided to voice his concern.

"Sakura?" Naruto called, getting her attention. "Are you sick or something, cause your face keeps getting red?"

Naruto noticed her face get red again.

"No I'm not sick, I just ate something really hot before I came in here." Sakura lied._ I'm glad Naruto is so dumb when it comes to girls. _

"Do you need water? Cause ill go get some if you want me to." Naruto informed her. Generally concerned for her well-being.

_Aww, Naruto can be so sweat._ Her eyes began to lower down to his bare chest. She quickly averted her gaze to his eyes. His eyes she noticed began to slowly drift down to her breasts, and then quickly shift to the wall. But he was losing his battle to his perverted side, and slowly began to drift back her chest. _What a perv! _She thought to herself._ I should punch his face in!_ **"But weren't you just doing the same thing?"** Inner-Sakura interrupted her. Sakura blushed._ Oh, shut up!_

"Sakura…?" Naruto said, awakening her from her inner argument.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now."

"Ok, can I get my massage now?"

"Ugh, fine… what part of you hurts?" Sakura asked snobby.

"My back does." Naruto responded ignoring her attitude.

Sakura made a rolling motion with her hand, and Naruto rolled off of his back and onto his stomach. Showing her his unsurprisingly well muscled back.

Inner-Sakura then began to drool again. _Have a little self-control, jeez!_ **"Oh shut up! Its not like you didn't want to the same thing!"** _"Yeah, but I'm not doing that are I?" _Her inner-voice went quiet.

Sakura took a slow step towards Naruto. After a brief hesitation began to rub Naruto's shoulder-blades in small circles. She heard an involuntary groan of pleasure escape his lips, as she pressed a more sensitive part of his back._ Naruto sure likes massages._ Sakura told herself. Naruto was thinking along similar lines. _God, this feels so good! I cant wait till our date later!_

Finally Sakura stopped, much to Naruto's displeasure, only get it back when Sakura asked him.

"Does anything else hurt Naruto?"

"Well now that you mention it… my arms and shoulders are a bit sore." Naruto asked hopefully.

Sakura began to massage his left shoulder.

"Oh, this feels so good!" Naruto moaned.

Sakura smiled, she was glad she could make Naruto happy._ Its just one of the small things that I can do for him._ She realized. She began working her way toward his forearm. After completing his left arm, she began to work on his right arm.

"You know what this means right?" Sakura asked him?

"Umm…" Naruto thought out loud.

"It means that you are going to have to take me somewhere special." Sakura informed him. "That means NO ramen."

"Ok, Sakura" Naruto agreed, much to Sakura's surprise, but after what he just experienced he would of agreed to anything. _But its not like there's anything wrong with ramen_. He complained in his head.

Finally Sakura finished his right arm.

"Does anything else hurt?" She asked him.

"No, I'm fine now… thank-you Sakura." Naruto said sincerely. Giving one of his famous, goofy Naruto smiles. _Yup._ He thought._ This is __the__ best day ever!_


	2. Hidden feelings

It was 5pm by the time Naruto left the hospital._ That still gives me about an hour and a half to get ready._ Naruto realized. _I need to find somewhere to take Sakura. It has to be 'special'_._ What does she mean 'special'? Does that mean anywhere but ramen… or does it mean 'special' as in special ramen? Mmmm, ramen. _Naruto began walking to the Hokage mansion. _I wonder if Grandma Tsunade can help me decide where to go? _Naruto stretched raising his arms to the sky. A horrible smell reached his nose, and he gagged, almost puking. He cautiously sniffed his arm pits. He nearly threw up again. _I need to shower first._

* * *

Sakura watched Naruto from a window as he left the hospital. She saw him yawn, stretch, smell his arm pits, and then walk away. She waited there for a few minutes then left. A smile plastered on her face. One of her friends, Ino, noticed this.

"What's got you in such a great mood, Billboard Brow?"

"Oh, nothing." Sakura giggled.

Ino was very confused, she had never seen her friend act this way. Then she realized what it was.

"Does this 'nothing' happen to do something with a guy?" Ino asked slyly.

"Oh, maybe." Sakura answered vaguely, still giggling.

"I knew it!" Ino voiced triumphantly. "So? Who is he? What's he like? Do I know him?"

"I'll answer all of your questions on one condition." Sakura promised, still smiling.

"And what would that be?" Ino asked.

"You help me pick out an outfit for my date."

"Date?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "Sure!"

* * *

Tsunade wasn't having the best day. She was a week behind on her paperwork, and the pervert Jiraiya just tried hitting on her. _He's lucky he was drunk, and not in the right mind. _She reflected. _Else I might have broke another bone or two. _She needed a drink. She also had a huge migraine. Then Naruto walked in, not even invited or wanted at that moment.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade could feel a vein pop on her forehead.

Still shouting Naruto began to say. "I need you to help me figure-"

"Naruto, SHUT UP!" Tsunade interrupted.

Naruto instantly fell silent. _Reeeerr!! Jeez, what's her problem?! _Naruto thought bewildered._ Maybe it's her 'time'?_ The more he studied her the more he was sure. _Yeah, that's probably it._

Naruto had been standing silent for quiet some time now, just looking at her. It began to annoy her.

"Naruto, you can talk now." Tsunade informed him irritated.

"I know, I'm just thinking…"

"_Pfft._ That's a first." Tsunade told him rather snottily.

"Hmmm… Hey! What's that S'posed to mean?! Naruto asked, shouting again.

_Oh. My. Gosh! He just won't shut up will he?! He's just like Jiraiya!_ Tsunade complained to herself. "Never mind that now, what do you want?"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked suddenly confused by her change of attitude. "Oh, well I need your advice on something…"

"Such as?" Tsunade asked, rather interested now.

"Well… I finally asked Sakura onto a date and…" Naruto began

"And?" Tsunade prompted.

"Well… I wanted to take her somewhere special and… I don't know where to take her" Naruto admitted.

"And you don't want to take her to Ichiraku's?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"Well I did, but I kinda owe her, so I want it to be somewhere different.

"Ah, well there is a Sushi bar on the main boulevard, you could take her there." Tsunade suggested.

Naruto thought about it for a moment then shook his head. "No, that wont work. The fish will make my breath smell bad."

"Okay, How about a steakhouse?" Tsunade offered.

"Sure, I haven't had steak in awhile… I just hope Sakura likes it. Naruto said suddenly doubtful.

"Don't worry, all you need to do is act civilized for once and you'll do fine!" Tsunade told him cheerfully."

Naruto turned to leave.

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Were something other than your normal clothes, ok?"

"I don't have anything other than ten pairs of this." Naruto pointed at his jacket.

Tsunade sighed. "Here take this money." She handed him a stack of paper bills. "Buy your new clothes at the Clothes Depot on the main boulevard in the market district, but you aren't going to get paid for you next mission." Tsunade warned him.

"Ok!" Naruto agreed. "Thanks Grandma!"

* * *

When Naruto fist walked into the store his first thought was. _I've never seen something so huge!_ Indeed it was, the 'store' as he was told it was, was actually a perfectly square building about 300 yards in each direction, with four floors. After exiting and re-entering the store to make sure it was the right one, he decided to explore this new world. _I bet the bathrooms are bigger than my house!_

After getting directions from a store clerk, he headed to the second floor, which was the men's floor. The third and fourth floors were devoted to women, and the first floor (the one he's on) was for misc. items. After arriving at his destination, he was yet again wowed. He had never seen so many clothes in his life! _I'm going to need a map._ He thought miserably. Sure enough on a stand just a few feet to his left was a stack of maps. He grabbed a map, studied it for a few seconds, then set off into the jungle of clothes.

When he was done shopping for his new clothes, and paying for them, he left the clothes store. His hands were full with four extra-large sized bags, which contained his fancy new sports jacket, three new shirts, a pair of jeans, slacks, new shoes, cologne, and deodorant. _This will take FOREVER to pay off!_ Naruto thought in dismay, looking at his receipt, which showed the grand total of 388.22 yen.

Still looking at his receipt Naruto almost ran into an ANBU member.

"Agh!" Naruto screamed, after taking a few moments to steady his breathing he asked. "What do you want?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to report to Lady Tsunade immediately" Hs informed him curtly.

"What for?" Naruto challenged. He hated being told what to do, especially when he's in the middle of something important.

"It's a matter of life, or death." The ANBU told him before erupting in a column of smoke.

"I wonder what Grandma Tsunade wants?" Naruto thought out loud. "It better be important!" He threatened, before heading off to the Hokage mansion again.

At the Hokage mansion, Tsunade was about to open a bottle of sake when Naruto burst into the room, startling everyone.

"This better be important Grandma!" Naruto told her. "I have to pick up Sakura in less than 15 minutes!"

After this remark there was a sudden shriek from a certain blonde kunoichi.

"Ino?" Naruto said, at once confused. "What are you doing here?"

Before Ino had a chance to answer they were interrupted by a certain pissed off Hokage.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade bellowed. "When are you ever going to learn to knock before you enter THE HOKAGE'S ROOM!" Tsunade screamed the last words.

_Yup_. Naruto thought._ It's definitely her 'time'. _

"Sorry grandma." Naruto said sheepishly. "But you said it was a matter of life and death, so I couldn't waste my time knocking when someone might be dying."

Tsunade glared at him for a few moments.

"Back to the topic." Tsunade reminded them. "Ino came to inform you that you are to pick up Sakura at her house at 7pm, and not at the hospital."

"Oookay" Naruto said, collecting his thoughts. "So why did you summon me here, if she could just find me and tell me that?"

This time Ino answered. "Because you idiot, you weren't at your house, or Ichiraku's, so I did the only thing I could do."

"Maybe if you were a better shinobi then you could of found me!" Naruto retorted, angry that she called him an idiot for her own stupidity.

"What did you say?!" Ino shouted.

"You heard me!" Naruto answered, just as loud.

"BOTH OF YOU **SHUT UP!"** Tsunade screamed, causing the all of the birds within a mile to take flight, and both of the troublemakers to instantly fall silent. "There, that's better. Now as quietly and quickly as possible" Tsunade said in a low voice. "You both better get out of my sight now… BEFORE I BEAT YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

Naruto, in his fear, turned around and ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately he ran strait into the wall next to the door. He hit it with a sickening thud.

Ino, who had never been hit by the Hokage, wasn't scared at all. That is until Naruto nearly ran strait into her out of fear and nearly broke through the wall. _What the?_ Ino thought surprised. _I've never seen Naruto so scared in his life!_ She looked at the now standing Hokage. She saw an evil gleam in her eye. She now realized why Naruto was so afraid. And as quickly and quietly as she could she left, using all of the courage she had not to run for her life.

Naruto slowly got to his feet holding his face. Since he was holding his face he didn't notice Tsunade standing right in front of him. He stiffened sensing something evil in front of him. He slowly peeked in-between his fingers that covered his eyes, just in time to see Tsunade pull her fist back. With a yelp he ducked, barely dodging her fist aimed straight at his face. Realizing why she was attacking him, he began to run to the door. He almost made it, but Tsunade grabbed the back of his collar and threw him backwards.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed before colliding with Tsunade's desk, breaking it in half.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and groaned. "Uhh.." His vision came in and out of focus.

Tsunade being a medical genius saw that he has the symptoms of having broken ribs, and instantly lost her temper. She sighed. "Oh Naruto, what am I going to do with you?" She began to walk towards him.

Naruto saw her walking towards him, and flipped over onto his stomach and began to crawl away. She eventually caught him.

"Nooo!" Naruto said weakly, trying to break her grip. "I'm sorry Grandma Tsunade, please don't hurt me!" Naruto pleaded trying to cover his head with his arms.

"Don't worry you idiot, I'm not going to hurt you… for now." Tsunade said trying to comfort him. "I'm going to mend your broken ribs."

"Oh, okay." Naruto managed to say. _Thank God!_ He thought to himself._ Wait… did she say broken ribs?!_

After getting his ribs healed he hurriedly left. On his way out he checked the date on a calendar, and made a mental note to NEVER visit her on this day.

* * *

It was now 6:45 and Naruto still had to get home to shower and get changed. Using speeds that only shinobi can use, he got home in five minutes. After opening the door to his small apartment he began searching the floor for some semi-clean underwear and a towel.

After taking a shower and putting on his new clothes, deodorant, and cologne, he checked the time. It showed 7:04.

_Yikes!_ Naruto thought._ I'm going to be late! I hope Sakura is in a good mood, or else I'm dead._ With that happy thought, he jumped out the window and landed on the roof of an adjacent house, and took off in the direction of Sakura's house at speeds that would have impressed the fourth hokage.

* * *

Sakura sat on the stairs that led up to the upper floor of her parents house, waiting. She had been waiting for about fifteen minutes now. She checked her watch for about the 50th time, it showed 7:21. She frowned. She felt a mixture of different emotions, disappointment, sadness, worry, anger, but mostly hurt. _How could Naruto make me wait!_ She fretted._ Doesn't he still want to go out with me? Doesn't he still like me? Why is he doing this to me?_ She sat there brooding over this, the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to cry. She checked her watch again, it showed 8:11. Finally she got up, and began heading up to her room with small, slow steps. She opened the door to her room and flung herself onto her bed. She covered her face with her pillow and began to cry.

This is how her mother found her when she got back from work. She immediately rushed to her daughter's side, and did her best to comfort her to no avail. All night she sat there with her precious daughter crying on her shoulder will she stroked her hair and whispered encouraging words. _What ever basterd did this to my Sakura is going to pay dearly!_ She swore to herself.

Finally Sakura seemed to run out of tears and only let out small, shaking sobs. She didn't remember how she got out of her fancy dress clothes, and into her comfortable pink pajamas, but that is how she found herself before she fell into uncomfortable dreams.

* * *

Thats the end of chapter two, hope you guys liked it. I decided to change things up instead of having a probably boring semi-romantic date. I'm probably going to have to change the title of this chapter to somthing else, and probably make the mother of Sakura a more important character (I dont know Sakura's mom's name, so please tell me or i might have to make one up). Please rate/review. Thank you!


	3. Explanation

I havent updated in awhile, and dont expect me to either, i just wrote this cause i didnt have anything else left to do... but that doesnt mean you should stop reviewing, not that any1 ever does... but maybe thats one of the reasons i dont update often, cause there isnt anyone that ever reads this... anyway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Characters.**

* * *

Naruto slowly studied his surroundings. He was in the Leaf Village's hospital, on the third floor. His right leg was elevated in a sling above his bed, and his left arm laid against his chest in another sling. _Why am I here? _He thought to himself. _What happened?_

He tried to remember what had happened._ I was on my way to Sakura's house, I was late, and I was almost there…_

"Sakura!" He screamed out loud. _I missed our date! Holy crap! She's going to kill me! Man, I feel so bad._

He sat up, and tried to reach the sling that suspended his leg using his good arm, leaving him in an awkward angle. His muscles groaned in protest, he could almost reach the sling. He slowly fell back to the bed. After a moment's break he shot forward and reached out for the sling, his fingers were only a few inches away, before he abruptly stopped, and slowly fell back to the bed.

"Arh!" He sat forward again this only an inch away. He cursed the predicament that he was in. He needed to see Sakura! _Maybe its better that I'm stuck here._ He thought to himself._ After all, Sakura will be mad and she'll need time to cool down. _But then he thought about how selfish he was being, and soon thought of a solution.

"Nurse!" He called.

After a few moments a short lady dressing white came in. "Yes?" She asked.

"Can you get Sakura please?" Naruto asked her.

The nurse's brow furrowed. "Sakura?"

Naruto tried to smack his forehead, only to find that his arm wouldn't move. _Stupid sling! _He thought. "Yes, Sakura, Sakura Haruno, average height, pink hair, she is a Med-Nin who works here from about 8:30 to 6:30 just about every freaking day." Naruto tried not to let his impatience slip into his voice.

Her face cleared. "Oh, her! I remember her now! Yeah, she is very skillful ya know? I heard..." The nurse leaned closer to Naruto, hushing her voice. "That she was taught by Tsunade herself!" Her voice rising till it was just a squeak.

Naruto stared at her blankly for a few seconds. "Really?" He asked in mock surprise. "I didn't know that!"

The nurse nodded franticly. "And you know what?" She asked.

"What?" Was his short response.

"I've actually talked to her before!" She said, sounding like a little school girl. "You know, you seem pretty interested in her, maybe I should let you meet her."

"That would be awesome!" Naruto shouted. "Now, where is she?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot, she's not in today." The nurse told him.

Naruto tried to smack his head again, this time he succeeded.


End file.
